1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of an image processing apparatus configured to perform an image processing operation.
2. Related Art
An image scanner has been known that provides a shortcut function for simplifying user operations. The shortcut function is such a function as to execute a corresponding operation in accordance with setting information, for instance, in response to acceptance of an operation for selecting a specific one of shortcut buttons. The specific shortcut button is associated with the corresponding operation and the setting information required for execution of the corresponding operation.